spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Absorbent Magazine Issue 2
Introduction Greetings, I'm Cosmobo. And I'm here with another issue of Absorbent Magazine. I will give a little shout out to Radio Guy today. As he is the only person who actually could be bothered to leave a message. And it was a positive message. So yeah. Hopefully if I make more issues the first and 2nd issues will gain popularity. So maybe more messages?. I don't know. I hope more than 5 people actually read the first one. Quiz Winners SBCA and Ghastlyop won this week. AKA Luis and Adam. They also work for Basket Sponge. So it's kind of cool. So yeah. Here's the mention. I will give you a bigger mention in the next issue. SpongeBob Robotic Adventure Anniversary Yes, I am a bit late but...SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure has had it's anniversary!. I have actually never ever played the game. I plan on playing it one day. I really like the look of it. So congrats who ever made it. It looks awesome though. So...I suggest you to play the game. SpongeBob Movie 3 There has been a rumour about for a while saying a SpongeBob Movie 3 coming out. I can't quite remember who it was who posted the message but a worker said "Hopefully it won't take 11 years to make a sequel". Idea's like a cross over film have been trending. But I don't want a cross over. The most suggested cross over is Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Seriously though, I don't want a crossover. Which Spin-Off are you? What would you rather do? A. Play Basket Ball with friends and Lebron James B. Go to different channels collecting buttons by doing good deeds C. Speak to the dead What do you like doing? A. Sports B. Crossing through channels C. Helping people like the dead so they can rest in peace Where would you rather hang out? A. A gym or a big stadium B. TV Shows C. With your friends or a back alley What situation would you rather be in? A. Being beaten by your enemy team B. Being in a mansion where a killer is kidnapping people one by one C. Being in a back alley with big thugs Mostly A's you are Basket Sponge Mostly B's you are Channel Chasers Mostly C's you are Sponge Reaper Deleted Scene There's actually a deleted scene for SOOW. There's actually a lot of deleted scenes for Sponge Out of Water. The original I think only had 1. And that's not even that good. Burger Beard and The Seagull Crew feature in these deleted scenes. Yar – har – fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want ’cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!. Lol How to make a Krabby Patty Deluxe The second part of how to!. Yay!. Today we are making a Krabby Patty Deluxe thing. I have forgot the name of it. But below there's a picture of it. But I forgot to warn you last time. Just don't show Plankton this magazine. He's very sneaky. 1. The things you will need to make our Deluxe Patty are Burger Buns, 2 Grilled Burgers, Tomatoes, Lettuce and Cheese. 2. Now you have bought all of these from your local Barg,N,Mart...Wait did I say Barg,N,Mart?. I meant shop. Get the burgers and BBQ them or put them on the grill. Make sure they aren't burnt though. If they are, Mr Krabs will fire you. 3. Put 1 grilled burger on the bottom bun. 4. Then chop up your tomatoes. When done you should have 10 mini circles shaped tomatoes. Place the tomatoes on top of the grilled burger on the bottom bun. Make it so the tomatoes are covering the top of the grilled burger. 5. Then get your lettuce and place it on top of the tomatoes so it's covering it. Simple. 6. Then place the other remaining grilled burger on top of the lettuce. So it's covering the lettuce. 7. Then put some flat cheese on top of the top grilled burger. So it's covering the top grilled burger. 8. Last but not least. Put the top of the bun on top of the cheese. So it's covering the cheese. Now you should have a Deluxe Krabby Patty!. Also I don't know about grilling or stuff. Just check it on the internet or something. Puzzles SpongeBob and Patrick have never played this next puzzle. But Patrick did read a book on counting. So hopefully he will remember his numbers. Squidward might of played this before though. It would make sense if he has. Basket Sponge Quiz Finish the episode title "The shoes of ******" Which character annoys 7 cheerleaders in the episode "Cheerleaders"? What is the first episode of Season 2 called? Who refuses to leave they're home in Failure Is Not a Option because of a sprained wrist? Which character gets kicked out of their team in Betrayal and then joins The Toon Tomahawks? Who applies for a job at the Krusty Krab in "Krusty Komplaints"? In Riding The Rails, who teaches Mr Krabs life as a hobo? Who do SpongeBob and Patrick have to raise when he turns into a baby in a Basket Sponge short? Complete these to be mentioned in the next issue of Absorbent Magazine. Games we want MineCraft: Story Mode: It would be cool to be going on missions. Maybe actually meet some other characters than Steve. It's actually been confirmed. So...What could be the story?. 5 Nights at Freddys: The Unsolved Mysteries: I actually made this one up. You are a reporter. Who's walking with the phone guy. Out of FNAF3. You solve the mysteries of the pizzeria. The 3 places are now abandoned and a mess. Freddy Fazbear: The Horror Attraction has burnt to the ground following the events of the last game. You do different puzzles to find out what happened. It's hard to explain. That's all I have. Films that I can't wait for Pixels: It stars all of the pixelated video game characters. Like a giant Pac-Man and Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong has exploding barrels. It also stars Space Invaders I think. Awesome. Jurassic World: The other films were awesome. So...I can't wait for this. The trailer looks cool. A dinosaur eats a shark. You get to ride around in a glass ball and go up close to the dinosaurs. Careful, they might bite. Spy: I loved the trailer. Melissa Mccarthy is hilarious. She is good at comedy movies. Also Jason Statham is in it. Jason Statham is brilliant at action. But I think he might just take a brake in this film. I would if I was him. Minions: It looks funny I love minions. They are so funny. They laugh at a lot. They aren't very bright. They laugh at stuff like the word "bottom". They are hilarious. Spectre: I love James Bond films. The best Bond is Roger Moore though. But I saw Skyfall at Christmas the other year and it was good. So I'm going to give this one a try. It might be good. I don't know. Hotel Transylvania 2: I saw the first one and I liked it. It also had a big cast. I love Adam Sandler in some films. He's a funny guy. The trailer is kind of short but...Yeah I'll test it. I know I know!. I'm going to see Hotel Transylvania 2. Like I went to see Big Hero 6 and Sponge Out of Water. I mean your never to old for a good old animated film. Are you?. London Has Fallen: A sequel to the film Olympus Has Fallen. The first film was ok. It was just "ok". Movie Quotes There's a lot of movie quotes around now. I made a kind of quiz. Do you know what films these quotes are from?. Some are easy, medium or hard. We're gonna need a bigger boat... Easy I'll be back... Easy Back off man, I'm a scientist... Medium Spider Pig, Spider Pig, Does whatever Spider Pig can! Easy Life is like a box of chocolates when you look at it. Easy I LOVE BEING PURPLE! Medium I'm the king of the world! Medium next issue Puzzles Comic I found this on DevianArt. I will continue it in the other issues. Speaking of comic-con. London is having it this year. Don't expect to see me there though. I only just heard on Friday. I'll try going next year though. I think I might not quite sure yet. I also don't like London. It's to busy.